With the increment of population, resources of earth are reduced gradually, while demands for resources are increased day by day. Generally, conversion of energy will cause heat dissipation so as to deteriorate greenhouse effect. Ozone layer of the earth is destroyed. As a result, the ultraviolet ray is greatly enhanced so that environment becomes worse and worse.
Light and heat hurt people's bodies. Over amount ultraviolet ray and overheat temperature hurt skin and people's bodies. Currently, people wear functional clothes for avoiding dangers from ultraviolet ray and high temperature. Moreover, current used washing agents are so strong so as to destroy the functions of clothes in washing machines after several times of washing, such as 5 to 10 times of washing.
For far infrared ray warming clothes used in winter, fibers are added with mineral powders and then are made as yarns. However, the shapes of the yarns are fixed and thus they are easily to be replaced by new kinds of yarns. As a result the old yarns are not used and then deserted.
Therefore the inventor of the present invention thought to add additives to the yarns directly, such as additives of temperatures and light sensitive are added to the yarn so that people wearing the clothes made of the yarns are protected by the yarns. Furthermore, the clothes producer can add functions to the yarns when orders are receipt.